As an alternative to traditional cigarettes, electronic cigarettes have the advantage of environmental protection and health and are gradually accepted by consumers at home and abroad. As a main component of electronic cigarettes, the atomizer has the function of storing a certain amount of tobacco liquid and atomizing the tobacco liquid to form an aerosol for suctioning. At present, a typical atomizer in the prior art is to install an atomizing head in the liquid storage chamber, and the atomizing head is complicated in structure and costly. Under the trend of electronic cigarettes becoming more and more simple and portable, it is necessary to design an atomizer which is simple in structure and convenient to carrying and has a disposable liquid storage cup which is easy to replace. At the same time, the heating element in the existing atomizing head adopts a spiral heating wire, which has a low heating efficiency, a poor atomizing effect and an unstable aerosol volume.